


【SWal】彼氏

by Rahika



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahika/pseuds/Rahika
Summary: 试图洗白车手身份失败🚬
Relationships: Nogae Shuhei | SWAY/Shirahama Alan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	【SWal】彼氏

人生在世难得遇到那么多好看的漂亮姐姐——在sns上。  
白滨空下来抱着手机笑眯眯地看，看看这个也好看，看看那个也好看，过一会儿就叹口气，过一儿就叹口气，最后说，“我什么时候能在漂亮姐姐的胸口哭。”  
话音刚落他吃了个暴栗，野替捏着酒杯差点没乐出声。  
白滨喊他喝酒，从打头开始就一直和他说最近又新关注了哪一个身材完美的模特姐姐，一边喝一边感慨万分，说来说去的话题就绕不开漂亮的女孩儿们。  
白滨的点赞记录被野替看个正着，他敷衍点点头，说，“我已经十分清楚你喜欢什么样的美女姐姐了。”  
白滨听了异常激动，从对面绕过来坐到野替边上去，胳膊蹭着胳膊，探头看他的手机屏幕，喊了半天完蛋，最后重复，“还是好想在漂亮姐姐的胸口哭。”  
他说这话好认真，被酒气熏红的脸颊配合明显就是喝多了不太能聚焦的水汪汪的眼神，确实，在座各位应该很难忍住不让他埋在胸口哭。  
不过酒精上头他就不太记得自己做的事说的话。  
野替烦死了，后知后觉白滨根本不是真的想喊他喝酒，他就是，想有个人能给他收拾烂摊子，帮他付酒钱，然后带他回家。  
白滨的胳膊挂在野替脖子上，边走路边蹦跶，高兴得就差边走边唱歌，调不成调，野替捂他的嘴，一边觉得好笑一边说，“别唱了难听死了。”  
白滨捉他手腕，张嘴就是一口，老醉鬼了，半点不讲道理。  
野替被他咬了一下，手一松，白滨非常顺理成章地往地上滑，又被野替着急忙慌抱着拎起来，他转了个身把白滨背起来，天不热他倒是折腾出一身汗。  
白滨还要唱歌，野替恶狠狠地，“再鬼叫就分手。”  
白滨安静了。  
安静了没多久，他委屈巴巴“哇”得一声哭出来，拿手使劲揉搓野替的脸，一边鬼吼鬼叫重复一万遍不行。  
他人往旁边歪，野替忙不迭接住他，白滨倒好，腿圈着他的腰把自己挂到前面来。  
野替看他一张好脸哭得皱巴巴一团，委屈的样子和他小时候某张穿开裆裤嚎啕大哭的照片一模一样。  
他只好说，“那你不要吵。”  
白滨扒拉着他的肩膀抱好，点点头不声不响。  
又走了一段路，他小声和野替说，“我想说话。”  
“我又没不让你说话。”野替觉得他简直就是个小混蛋，当初怎么没发现是个这么麻烦的人物，最初见面的时候他还觉得这个吉他手是他见过最安静的吉他手，人又好看，乐器又玩得好，还很有礼貌。哪成想就是个装得乖巧异常的小王八蛋，爱好美女姐姐，不折不扣老色批了。  
告白的时候说的话都是直来直去至理名言，“世上有两种人，一种是忍不住多看两眼的漂亮姐姐，另一种是忍不住想和他上床的人。”  
野替惊得眼睛都瞪大了，憋了半天说，“你这不就是，馋我的身子？”

他好歹逮着这小王八蛋回家，摸了半天钥匙和门锁才得以开门进屋。  
白滨折腾半天已经睡着了，把他丢在床上都没见他醒，倒是野替起身要去脱外套的时候他扯着他的袖子，非要让他帮他拿罐橙汁。  
拿来了他撑着床铺坐起来，还得就着野替的手喝，抬头咕嘟咕嘟拿橙汁漱口，咽下去了就扒着野替的肩膀讨个吻。  
敢情他还挺知道自己满身酒气。  
这吻仓促，白滨亲完就躺倒要睡，睡个屁，野替把他拎起来，掐着白滨的下巴堵他，并且警告白滨下次休想再喊他喝酒。  
上回也是，上上回也是，上上上回也是，野替心想这小王八蛋要找他睡觉能不能别用一起喝酒打掩护，酒钱还让他结，一点成心都无。  
“醒醒，”野替拍拍白滨的脸颊，他这人眼睛大，睫毛又长，挂着眼泪珠子扑闪扑闪地眨眼睛，张着嘴小口喘气，完全是未成年，就是未成年的样子！可是他都二十五了！怎么还能一脸未成年的样子！  
野替亲他脸颊，顺下去咬了一口白滨的下巴，小王八蛋吃痛，一点没收力道地拍了一下野替的脑袋。  
“你可真是！”野替拿手箍着白滨的两只手腕把他按回床上，捏着他的下巴咬他的嘴唇，白滨听话地张嘴，温软的舌尖缠绕着互相慰藉，分开的时候他还很不舍得的样子把牵连的唾液舔进嘴里，野替叹口气，“你别用这种眼神看着我。”他没忍住开黄腔，“一副光亲你两下就能高潮的样子。”  
白滨乐呵呵地，“那不行，那得是美女姐姐亲我。”  
野替差点没一口气憋过去，拉着白滨的裤腰带把他整个人往下拖，膝盖顶开他的腿，小王八蛋高高兴兴圈他的腰，脸颊蹭着野替支在他脑袋边上的手臂，笑起来简直毛茸茸出具象，努努嘴又要亲。  
这次学乖了抱人，手掌从野替的领子伸进去搭着他的肩，说是，“你怎么那么烫？”  
野替捉着他的腕子亲一口，又转而舔他的掌心，看着这个神志不清的傻瓜蛋睡眼迷蒙的样子，“是你喝多了。”他把这句平平无奇的话说得温柔得要命，舌尖滚烫着在白滨的掌心打圈，痒得他缩脖子，手被抓着收不回去就小声哀求着别舔了。  
白滨拿另一只手抹眼泪，抬手就把本来就乱糟糟的衬衫带得缩上去，露出一小截腰来。  
他有段时间热爱健身，隔了这么些日子腹肌倒是隐约还在，再往上一点就揉住尚且饱满的胸肌，摸上去手感可能不比他念念叨叨的美女姐姐差。  
白滨痒得受不了，一个劲地挣扎，野替一低头亲他个正着他就安安分分地不动了，可见原来小混蛋也热衷接吻。  
他在这个吻里被解开衬衫扣子，胸膛起伏着被纳入滚烫掌心。  
原先说醉酒的人多半硬不起来，他觉得是在骗人，明明他就被撩拨得硬得生疼，哆哆嗦嗦拉着野替的手碰自己，嘴里说不出什么完整话，光是模糊不清地喊野替的名字，还得带上敬称，软乎乎地，把野替喊得头脑发热。  
裤子是他自己脱的， 挣扎着滚了小半圈蹬到床尾，坐起来扑到野替身上去一顿乱啃，湿热的性器隔着牛仔裤粗糙的布料在野替腿上蹭，涨红的头部被他自己握着轻轻揉弄，过量分泌的前液顺着流下去弄湿一小块布料，黏糊糊地贴着。  
白滨很快就一副受不了的样子盯着野替看，野替抬手摸小猫小狗似的摸白滨的头发，顺下去揉他的脖颈。  
白滨哼哼唧唧地低头抵着野替的肩膀，柔软的发丝蹭着野替的颈侧，他用指尖轻轻按压明显凸起的布料，稍微用力一点野替的呼吸就粗重起来，侧头去咬白滨一并烧红的耳朵，叼着耳垂吮吸的动作让白滨的心都一并痒起来。  
他手里的动作没停，得寸进尺地拉开拉链摸进裤子，滚烫一团落进他手心，饱胀的头部从边缘探出来，被白滨用手拢握着玩。  
他亲一口野替的嘴角，舌尖伸一点出来舔下去，在他喉结上吮出一个小小的吻痕，然后低头趴下去含住硬挺滚烫的性器。  
有些柔软的顶端被舌尖仔细照看，白滨用嘴唇一小口一小口地吮吸，嘬出细微的声响来。  
唾液和分泌的体液混合得粘稠，顺着往下流又被他重新舔进嘴里，想要整个包裹进嘴里的时候顶到喉咙，白滨呜咽了一声，眼里蓄满了眼泪，声音哑哑的，“含不下了…”  
野替拉他起来，用手指抹干净白滨嘴边挂着的体液，问他，“今天要转过去吗？”  
白滨点了点头，听话地转过身去让野替从背后抱着他。  
性器滑进白滨的股间蹭动，把穴口蹭得湿透，然后被一点点挤进手指。  
“哈啊…”白滨绷紧了身子不自觉地往前躲，手撑住床头的墙，另一只手就抓着枕头，腰塌下去方便抽插的动作。  
异物感很快被熟稔的麻痒快感替代，野替把他的衬衫领子往后拉，露出支楞的蝴蝶骨来，他贴上去，在白滨的背上舔舐亲吻着印下痕迹。  
手指勾弄搅动出的细微声响不断刺激着白滨脆弱的神经，他撅着屁股往后坐，脖颈仰起来喘出声音，是那种轻轻的，像是猫咪撒娇一样的呻吟。  
他又叫野替的名字，回过头看他，脸颊被情热熏得潮红，“嗯啊…再深一点…”  
性器替代手指插进柔软温热的甬道，野替握着他的胯撞他，把白滨放肆的喘息呻吟都撞碎在床铺。  
套上的润滑剂被捂热了又混着过量分泌的体液流湿白滨的腿根，野替拥着他每一下都凿得很深，呼吸叠在白滨耳边，他热衷听男友反馈，每次亲他一下都问，“哪里更舒服一点？”  
白滨撑着墙的手臂微妙发抖，他哪儿都挺舒服的，舒服得话都说不太完整，内里腺体被大力抽插的动作狠狠碾过，麻痒的快感从小腹逐渐升腾，他脑子里非常混乱地想要被射在里面，说出口却是一句玩笑话，“嗯…这个枕头的手感…哈啊，会不会像美女姐姐的胸…”  
野替叹了口气，停下动作拎他的胳膊，把白滨吓了一跳。他把白滨的胳膊交叠起来制约着，轻轻掐着他小王八蛋的脖子让他靠在自己的肩膀，然后毫不留情地揉捏白滨饱满的胸肌，说是，“那你就射在你美女姐姐胸上吧。”  
“等一下…”白滨没了双手支撑又被野替按着大腿往下坐，一下就把他的腰干软了，甬道收缩着不遗余力地吞咽讨好，没能被慰藉的性器硬得快贴上小腹，跟着抽插的动作晃动。  
白滨绷着腰，被过分大的力度操干地胡乱“啊啊”叫喊。他泪眼朦胧靠着野替的肩膀仰头看他，被强硬地捏着下巴掠夺呼吸，嘴唇红肿着发麻，白滨脱了力整个人都软下去往旁边滑。  
野替放任他趴回床上，看他的腿跪不住地分开，屁股翘起来的动作简直就是方便让人在他身体里厮磨。  
紧紧纠缠的穴口收缩着吞吃，柔嫩滚烫的内里被操干出粘稠的水声，湿得几乎要含不住。软肉被抽插的动作碾开又随着撤出的动作闭合，像暧昧至极的吻。  
高潮之前白滨说些神志不清的话，抓着枕头连嘴都合不拢，小半舌尖吐在外面又被野替伸进手指搅动，他含混不清地央求，“…哈啊，射在里面好不好…愁平先生…”  
被拒绝了，野替轻轻用手指夹着他的舌头玩，说，“乖小孩不会说这种话。”  
白滨抽噎着在高潮的时候哭起来，他在发抖，后穴痉挛着夹紧，平静一点才吸吸鼻子，说，“可是我不是小孩。”  
野替拿他没办法，退出来让白滨翻了个身，他把小混蛋的眼泪都抹了，低头亲他一口，然后重新挺身进去。  
不应期被插入的感觉并不好，白滨挣扎了一下，腰高高地抬起，被野替抱个正着。  
挺立的乳尖疏于照顾，碰一下就能让他敏感地颤抖，一被唇齿厮磨胸口白滨就小声哼哼，他抬手去摸交合的地方，屁股上都是操干出来的水，“好厉害啊…愁平先生…嗯…”  
抽插的力度并没有减弱，白滨的小腹都有些微妙地发胀。他抬手搂着野替的脖子，贴近这具温暖的肉体，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，时不时抬头亲他一下。  
他要勾着野替的腰才行，整个人都被浸泡得软乎乎的，顶弄的力度让白滨有点受不了地喘息，抱着野替抽抽噎噎地撒娇让他慢一点。  
他闭上眼睛，觉得这事不亏。  
美女姐姐随时都可以看，但是一起喝酒接吻做爱的人除了他野替先生别的人不行。所以舍弃是有必要的，毕竟忍不住多看两眼的人有大把，忍不住想和他上床的人只有一个。


End file.
